1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work support system, a work support method, and a work support program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for enabling the content of an operating instruction to each worker in a manufacturing process to be controlled based on a manufacturing direction to the worker and manufacturing achievement, work proficiency, and the like of the worker for the manufacturing direction.
2. Related Art
Techniques for operating interfaces in various manufacturing lines and the like according to proficiency and other factors of workers have been proposed to date. For example, for an objective to provide an adaptive human interface whose behavior is changeable suitably for preference and proficiency of users, there has been proposed an adaptive human interface (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-20985) including an information collection part to collect user information by issuing one or more questions to a user, an information storage part to store the user information, a characteristic analysis part to analyze a user characteristic based on the user information, a characteristic storage part to store the user characteristic, and a behavior change part to change behavior of the human interface based on the user characteristic.